Merry Christmas, Baby
by Twi-Smile
Summary: Emily spends what she fears is her last Christmas with Sam at Charlie Swan's house with Jacob's pack, the Clearwaters, Bella and Edward and that impossible, unnatural child.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing this is Stephenie Meyer's universe. I just took the characters out to play for a while**

**A/N: Thanks TwiDi for being such a good friend and Beta.**

* * *

"Merry Christmas, baby," Sam kissed me awake lightly. I opened my eyes blinking rapidly against the light in the room. It was still full dark and I had to adjust to the lamp light. "What?" Why was he waking me so early. I struggled into a sitting position.

"Merry Christmas, baby," I stared blankly at him. What could possibly be merry about this Christmas? I would get to share it with Sam, that would make it better than any Christmas I could anticipate for the rest of my natural life.

The bitterness welled up to accompany the constant sadness. Why did Sam have to risk his life for Bella's child? Why? Logically I knew the answer, there could be no other way. When Sam explained the situation to me that the Italian vampires were coming to destroy the Cullens because of the threat they thought Nessie represented, I was immediately upset for them but when I realized once again that Sam would be putting his life on the line, my sympathy turned to anger.

"Why Sam? Why do you have to fight for them again?" I railed at him.

"Jacob is one of ours Emily, I would never let him stand alone." Sam's voice trying to soothe me.

"Jacob has his own pack and the Cullens have their friend's, why can't that be enough, why do you have to be there too? He chose his fate when he chose the Cullens over the pack!" I was grasping at straws.

"He made the right decision" Sam paused. I wondered if he would ever get past the guilt of ordering the attack on the Cullens. "It seems the Italians have come to the very same wrong conclusion about Nessie that I came to." He sighed deeply, the way he did when the weight of leadership was heavy on his shoulders.

Normally this was my cue to comfort him but I couldn't. The weight should not have been his to bear. I remember how relieved Sam was the closer Jacob got to phasing and then his disappointment when Jacob opted to refuse. Sam never had options from the moment he phased his choices were over. He didn't even get to choose me but that was my burden to carry. I stood tense against the unfairness of it all. The Cullens were scared and almost sure they would be annihilated if it came to a fight and I would lose my Sam because of it, because of them, because of Jake and that unnatural impossible child.

"Why can't you choose me? What is the point of the imprint if you can't choose me over Jake and his drama?"

"Emily, you know there is more to it than that." Sam chided me gently almost pleading with me. "Nessie is one of ours just like you, we can't stand back and let them destroy her, if the situation was reversed they would all stand by us." I wanted to beg to differ, I didn't have mortal enemies but Sam needed my comfort more than I needed my say. I let my burst of anger go. If the situation was reversed I would never be sure of Jacob, La Push and the Pack did not hold him as it held Sam. Nevertheless, I drew Sam into my embrace vowing not to burden him.

We didn't talk of the coming confrontation much, it was not hard as Sam had been so busy with the new wolves phasing so young. They needed so much of his attention and energy. Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah helped as much as they could but the separate minds of the separate packs limited how much help he could get from these older experienced wolves. When Sam came in dog tired mentally and physically, I blamed Jacob. If Jacob was around at least a couple of the new wolves would be his to care for.

I did not complain, instead I cooked like a slave to feed the new larger pack. At least I had Rachel Black helping out on the cooking front. Cooking for 16 wolves at last count, even on the rotation we worked out, was exhausting and very expensive. Rachel was also my partner in commiseration. Paul was excited about the coming fight; she said he talked every night about training his troops like he was playing a game of Risk. "He's not taking this seriously at all," was her daily complaint. I didn't comment, Sam was taking it all seriously. I would miss Rachel today.

I forced a smile onto to my face, "Merry Christmas, Sam," it was too early for me to make the mask slip into place. A thought occurred to me, "Is it today?" They didn't know exactly when the Volturi were coming, just that it would be when snow stuck to the ground. "Is it snowing?" I asked alarmed fully awake now and struggling to sit up.

Sam shook his head, "No Em, everything is fine, I just wanted some time alone with you." Sam eased his huge body under the covers. I could tell from the way he positioned me on his chest that he just wanted to hold me. Sam started pouring out his day to me. It was four in the morning and I could have resented him for waking me but he needed me so I gave him his soft spot. His deep voice rumbled in his chest beneath my head.

He detailed his woes of over excited children who seemed far too excited for the battle to be taking the whole thing seriously and as much as they want to fight they didn't really think they had to put the work in to learn how to fight. "Its like they're waiting for a training montage to flash the skills into their brains."

"It does sorta work that way doesn't it? When you guys are sharing minds." I asked always curious about the mind share. He chuckled a little, "Some of it does but the precision and control in movement have to be practiced." As his mood lightened the comforting hand making lazy movements on my back began to roam further with purpose I shifted closer. I took my comfort from being with him like this, letting comfort grow to passion and passion pushed all the disquieting thoughts aside for the moment.

"Emily, Emily!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Sue what is it?" I was so lost in thought fuming over why I was here of all places celebrating Christmas. I hoped I wasn't scowling.

"Will you make the gravy?" Aunt Sue asked but it wasn't really a question. I moved stiffly to the the turkey resting on the counter. When Aunt Sue invited Sam and I to spend Christmas with her, I immediately asked what I should bring and she had assured me nothing was necessary. I was relieved to think of Christmas as my day of rest. The boys in the pack could feast with their families' without arousing suspicion.

I had been looking forward to being at the Clearwaters and maybe the Blacks would come over too, I am sure Rachel would enjoy a day not chained to the stove. It wasn't until I was Christmas shopping with Leah and Rachel that I found out we would be at Charlie Swan's house for the holiday. "Ugh, I should get Nessie a present. It's her first Christmas and Jacob would not be pleased if she didn't have lots of gifts under the tree." Leah rolled her eyes then smiled. Rachel sucked her teeth and said, "I better get her something too, she's not going to be easy to shop for." This didn't concern me at all, Sam and I had a limited budget for Christmas shopping and I had my nieces to shop for. Leah nudged me. "You should get her something too, you don't want to be the only one there without a present for the only child there.

"What?" I didn't follow Leah.

"The only one at Charlie's on Christmas without a present for his grandbaby."  
I am sure I still looked confused. "You and Sam are still coming, right? Mom said she invited you."

"We are going to be at Charlie's house, why?" I wanted to stamp my foot.

"It was mom's idea. It's our first Christmas without Dad and," Leah paused, "none of us wanted to be home." I wanted to be there but it would do little good to say so. I understood how they felt but that house had been a second home to me my whole life.

Rachel chose a slim volume of 19th century poetry, my eyes blared. "She likes poetry and its not romantic, I don't want her thinking of my brother like that yet. It's already weird enough as it is," she paused. "You can't get anything like this because Charlie will be there, he doesn't know she can talk much less read." Great, I had to get something "age appropriate" that she probably wouldn't touch.

I started digging through the cabinet looking for a pot to start the gravy. Oh well I guess we would give Charlie a good Christmas, his first and last one with his granddaughter, should be good. I rather liked Charlie Swan, he had been a fixture at the Clearwater house when I was a kid. Charlie made the trip to see me when I was hospitalized from the "bear" attack. He insisted to the local rangers that there must be someway to track such a dangerous animal. Poor clueless Charlie, always being lied to.

I busied myself with browning the flour in the turkey drippings then adding the broth from the giblets and neck. Cooking created a comfort zone for me but something must have slipped.

"Em you okay?" Leah asked. I tried to smile past the grimace then just gave up. Why ever would I bother faking it with Leah? We were finally getting our friendship back on track and I was going to lose her too. I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

Leah's hand whipped past me to turn the pot to simmer and took the spoon around for one last stir before putting the lid on. She took my hand and called out to Aunt Sue as we breezed through the living room, "Hey, Mom we left the pies at home. Emily and I are running back to La Push." It was still early, Charlie, Seth, Sam and Aunt Sue were the only ones there. I tried not to meet Sam's eyes while Leah pulled me along in her wake, but I felt his concerned gaze anyway.

She led me to Jake's VW, evidently Beta came with car privileges in Jake's pack. "I haven't seen Jake in this car in ages, what gives?" The last time had been about 3 months ago. Sam's truck died at the grocery store and he was still working at the school so he sent Jake. He came over in the the VW and gave me the keys so I could get home with the groceries and get out of the rain. He said he would get it going and if he couldn't he said he would be fine. At the time I was more worried about getting a meal prepared. By the time Sam got home ravenous and trailed by Collin and Brady I had the after school meal on the table and the truck had replaced the VW in the driveway.

"What gives is that Jake prefers his bike and when he has to use a car, his Sugar Daddy makes one available." Leah said it with scorn but I laughed despite my mood.

"Do tell, who his Jake's Sugar Daddy, the Dr.?"

"No, its Edward "Who's your Daddy" Cullen."

"Eh, that relationship changed didn't it?" Edward Cullen once Jacob's rival for the love of Bella Swan in one moment became Edward's future son-in-law.

"Oh girl, its almost sickening. The whole damn coven loves themselves some Jake and well Seth too because to know Seth is to love him." She rolled her eyes but Seth really was irresistible. "And Jake, especially since he's there all the damn time."

"What about the blonde you call "the bitch"?

Leah looked at me slyly and stomped her foot to the floor. The car shot forward pinning me in the seat.

"Nice, it didn't have that kind of take off when I drove it."

"That is courtesy of the blonde bitch. She and Jake do not speak of it but he knows it's her. She and Jake do work together on my mom's car though."

"Your mom's car seems fine to me." I remarked

"It had better be. I think at this point the engine is probably the only thing Jake and Rose haven't replaced or redone under the hood. Mom is not a car person Dad always took care of it. As far as I can tell she hasn't noticed anything, not even the set of new tires they put on a couple of months ago."

"So are the Cullen's buying us off?" It was my turn to be scornful.

Leah looked at me uncomfortable like. "Emily, this whole situation is rotten with the vampiredom raining down on us but as far as people go, the Cullens are decent, good people even. If it were up to them, they wouldn't have the packs there even if it meant they fell. They wouldn't want us hurt and well people like that are good people. When the fight comes I will be there. Jacob would never order me there as my Alpha, I will be there because I want to, not just to have his back and watch out for my brother. I will be there to defend Nessie and her family, its the right thing to do." Leah fidgeted in the drivers seat, not too at ease with her defense of the Cullens.

"If that's what you think why does it make you so uncomfortable to say so?" I wasn't ready to open my arms and say its okay for my Sam to die cause you know Aunt Sue did get that radiator.

"They are still my natural enemies, everything in my blood screams out for me to hate them but I cannot ignore my head." Leah was still hesitant.

I went with instinct and 20 years experience. "You're lying!"

She looked offended but not shaking with it. "Okay, I have never admitted it much less thought about the Cullens being decent and now I will at some point think about it and my pack will know and they will give me grief. I can hear 'Leah's a leech lover' now," she grimaced.

"So are they buying you off too?" Leah had never mentioned it and wondered if that was affecting her attitude.

"No, although I swear to you if she could, Esme would spoon feed me and the rest of the pack too. Before the witness vamps made camp at the Cullen's, Esme seemed to live to feed the pack. You know despite my attitude they all seemed to enjoy the pack. I think its because they can just be, you know and not have to pretend to be human. I think the boys like it too cause they get to show off."

"Leah, what you are saying makes sense but no matter how nice they are I don't want to lose Sam, or you or anyone one for them in what is essentially their problem." Leah looked over at me she cleared her throat. She fidgeted with the radio.

"Emily, I am going to explain something to you that really should not be spoken of outside the actual pack. I have never been expressly forbidden from speaking about it, we don't really talk about it because its understood. Do you want to hear this?"

I thought Sam told me everything and if he had not told me this, maybe it was for the best I didn't know. I debated for just a few seconds, everything I knew could be over tomorrow, so what could it matter. "I want to hear."

"You know how the imprint works on the wolf that imprints. You know how quickly and strongly that bond is felt. What you don't know is how the imprint affects the pack. Nessie is one of ours, like Kim, Rachel, Claire and you. We don't feel as much as the imprinted wolf but the bond is so powerful that it reverberates through the pack. This is touchy but do you remember how it was between us right after Sam broke up with me because he fell in love with you?" As if I could forget that time, "Mi-Leah" as I used to call her when I was small because I thought she personally belonged to me, wouldn't have anything to do with me.

"Yeah I remember. We didn't speak until after you phased for the first time, the night we lost Uncle Harry." Leah came to me for comfort and even though I was upset I was so glad to be there for her.

"I couldn't be angry with you anymore Emily, I couldn't help but let it wash aside. I was a part of Sam's pack and his love for you is so strong that I couldn't help but be affected by it. I couldn't ignore how much you meant to me throughout the years anymore, it was impossible. Our connection goes way back so it's stronger but I felt it for Jared's Kim even though I went to school with her for years and never really noticed her. It's a pack thing, the imprints belong to all of us, we couldn't turn our back on Nessie anymore than we could Claire."

I could have belabored the point that Jacob wasn't in Sam's pack when he imprinted, Sam couldn't feel Jacob's connection if this held true, I could have but Leah's words tore me up. "They want to tear that little girl limb from limb and burn her tiny body. It keeps me awake, it makes me so angry I just want to explode."

Leah pulled over. I tried not be frightened but who knew better to be careful of a werewolf struggling with their emotions. I jumped out the car in a hurry. We weren't near the reservation.

I leaned into the open passenger door, "Leah, you okay?"

"I'm good," Leah smiled, "I have never seen you move that fast before."

I chuckled, "Damn right. Are you better, really?"

"For sure, I wasn't even close to losing it, get back in the car, we need to get back."

"So where are the pies?"

Leah smiled, "In the trunk, you just needed to get out."

When we got back to the house the vampires had arrived. I walked through the door behind Leah carrying the pies. Leah's demeanor changed, her body language was different defensive somehow as she muttered a Merry Christmas to Jake and Bella, nodded to Edward and spared a smile for Nessie all the while moving steadily to the kitchen. I followed in her wake.

Aunt Sue gave us a disapproving look. "We got the pies Mom." Leah announced. Aunt Sue didn't comment because she wasn't fooled. I loved that sour faced look. How many times had she looked at the two of us just like that? It didn't put fear in my heart anymore although I still felt chastised, I felt loved even more. I walked to my aunt and gave her a hug. She returned it in a lukewarm manner but it didn't bother me, it was the nature of Aunt Sue. I never doubted that she loved me. I grew up secure in this knowledge. I was only a year older than Leah but quite a bit younger than my sister and brother. They were already in school when I was born. Aunt Sue had kept me for weeks at the time before I started school to help my parents out. I was a fixture in the Clearwater house. I was the reason Leah had twin beds in her room up until her Junior year when she revoked my sister status. When Sam and I broke Leah's heart and Uncle Harry still wasn't sharing the tribes secrets with Aunt Sue, she never made me feel less than loved or welcome in her home. I couldn't say the same about my own parents.

My mom had been so disappointed with my behavior, the nerve of me making a play for Leah's boyfriend. She seemed to disregard me telling him no and my refusals to see him that went on for months. She was sure I had done something to betray my cousin after all the kindness her family bestowed on me over the years. When I finally started to cave a little and at least listen to him she grew even colder. My father didn't care too much about the Leah angle, but he was livid about the bear attack and he blamed Sam. He didn't know the real story but I left home walking with Sam and I was attacked by a bear. I wondered what he thought a normal 19 year old could do to a bear to keep me safe. My relationship with my mother was mending during my recovery until I left the hospital to move directly in with Sam. I literally thought the guilt might kill him. My mother and father were not pleased with me or Sam after that move.

The commotion at the door announced the arrival of Embry and Quil. Great, the gang was all here. This was going to be a long day but at least Embry and Quil were always upbeat. I picked up my pace to get the food laid out.

The general confusion set in as everyone fixed plates from our impromptu buffet along the counter top. I watched the boys eagerly attacking the serving dishes, my eye especially on Embry. He tended to forget other people had to eat too, a byproduct of being an only child. Sure enough he was on the warpath, a quiet clearing of my throat was enough to remind him. He looked at me with a huge grin and I couldn't help but smile, my boys.

Charlie progressed slowly carrying Renesmee tucked into his side. Her reddish brown curls cascaded over her shoulders as she clung to him. Her expression was happy, her large brown eyes focused on the nonsense Charlie was saying. Her mind was far beyond what he was saying but they both looked so happy. I didn't know Nessie well enough to know if it was genuine joy but Charlie I had known for years, he was tickled pink talking about yummy potatoes and how the turkey would help her grow up big and healthy. At every dish he worked with one hand to load her plate with food that she didn't like. Next year I would have to be sure to bring one of Claire's toddler plates.

I shook the errant thought from my head what a ridiculous thought. Let's hope the people in this house survive to a next year and even if so wouldn't this child be far too big for a toddler plate and why would I want to spend Christmas here?

"Charlie, can I fix you and Renesmee a couple of drinks?" Habit prompted me to offer when he finished massing food on the child's plate. "Oh sure, Emily can you grab me a beer and milk for the little one?" Charlie's voice went from gruff to cute in one pass. I smiled despite myself, children do change everything. Bella followed Charlie through the slow procession fixing his plate, not asking him anything she knew his tastes. She barely seemed there at all, her expression was familiar. She was fretting over losing everything, taking in everything for the last time. It was my expression, Rachel's expression and Kim's. She wouldn't be able to bask in the joy of her little girl's first Christmas, the omnipresent weight of impending doom. Bella had one advantage on us though, she would get to fight beside her man and defend her child. She could meet her attackers head on, I would have to wait to see what fate decided.

Bella gave me a tentative smile and I handed her Charlie's beer treating her like a guest in her home. When our eyes met I could see the unvoiced apology. I nodded slightly once. Bella didn't want this anymore than I did. Leah stepped around me to carry the milk into the living room where Charlie was settling with Renesmee.

The procession was moving faster now that Charlie was out of the room. Sue and I were the only other humans and no one felt a need to pretend for us. I fell in behind Seth who was behind Edward. Seth chattered about the food commenting on each dish. "The stuffing is the best, you should try it. I'm not such a big fan of the green beans don't get much. Don't skimp on the macaroni, get at least 2 rolls Edward." At first it just washed over me and suddenly, I thought about it, Edward didn't eat. Seth was fixing his second plate. I wondered how they were going to pull that off. Edward flashed me a smile and I made a mental note to watch.

Sam walked into the room, having waited for the kitchen to clear out a bit. He slipped his arm around my waist giving me a kiss on the cheek. "How you doing?" He whispered into my ear. His voice and touch were instant comfort. The warmest coziest feeling ever, I turned into his embrace. When his touch didn't drive me crazy it made me feel like this. I once told him it made me want to crawl inside him and snuggle. Sam had only laughed and said it sounded really uncomfortable for him. If it were somehow possible he would probably let me though. Unconditional love aided with a touch of magic, I didn't regret a moment of it. Sam and I prepped our plates together, our hands never brushing and not speaking a word. When I say Sam and I are two halves of a whole it sounds like romantic clap trap but I noticed this with other imprinted couples too, our movements are almost synchronized. We bump into each other on purpose for fun friction but just like it's impossible to get in your own way, it's virtually impossible to get in your imprint's way.

We made our way into Charlie's crowded living room. The sofa had space but it was being left for Aunt Sue who like any good hostess would not serve herself until all her guests were seen to. Bella was seated on the floor by Charlie's feet looking more like the little girl I vaguely remember seeing a million summers ago than the vampire woman she was. Charlie uncomfortably balanced Nessie on his knee force feeding her. There was one empty seat at the card table which had been set up for today. Sam took the seat and like a five year old I sat on his left knee. Our place was so often crowded that we had plenty of meals like this. It really helped that he was right handed and I was left handed.

Our other table companions were Leah, Seth and Edward all single chair occupants. Leah and I chatted about our family in Makah. My sister kept me up to date on the family gossip, Leah was out of the loop. Actually, neither of us were really popular now. Relatives' attempts to commiserate with Leah about her stolen man had not gone over well at all. Leah and I went too far back for her to be able to tolerate any backbiting talk about me. "'It's none of your damn business', 'shut the fuck up', and, 'you don't know what the fuck you're talking about so shut the fuck up,'" were her usual phrases. At least that's what the lucky people got, the unlucky cousin who whispered I was a man stealing whore and karma got me right across the face got knocked out. He never saw it coming, no one saw it not even the buddy he whispered it too. Before one tear had managed to spill from my eye, Ray was stretched out. Leah and I were in the doghouse together but our relatives were still gossip worthy. It wouldn't always be this way, they were family and soon our drama would be old news.

We were busy speculating about how long another cousin would continue to live with his mom before she kicked him out when Edward and Seth's conversation drifted into my focus. "I really like this girl at school and I think she's into me, you're an old dude. How can you tell a girl is into you?" My ear perked up and a slight hitch in Leah's comment, "It took six months.......last time," told me she caught it too.

Edward's answer, "Well, she'll think about you all the time," made my eyebrow raise and a grin spread across my face. Leah's expression mirrored mine. Seth smiled too, "That's really not something I would know, not one of my talents."

Edward chuckled, "Sorry, I was distracted," he pulled a slight face as he looked over to his wife and daughter. Sam who was more of the strong silent type said, "Relax, man we will have your back, heck if you want you don't even have to show up. We got this." All the boys looked up at this and gave a. "Owwww!" Charlie snapped to attention thinking he missed something in the game on TV. Edward looked all the more stressed and mysteriously said, "TMI!"

Sam pulled me into an unexpected kiss. I tried to make sense of it. Maybe Sam had been thinking strategy and Edward didn't want to know. If that was the case I refocused on Seth no need for Edward to get anything off me. I spoke to him directly, "Do you have any advice Seth can use?"

"If a girl really likes you her heart tends to beat faster when you are near and sometimes her breath is more shallow, Seth you can use that." I was surprised he still went with supernatural advice. I thought of some of the things I heard the boys say when they were at my house, his advice was quite honorable in contrast.

I looked at their plates now, both of them about halfway through and I hadn't caught anything unusual. I watched and I still didn't see anything. Seth ate and Edward appeared to eat. I kept watching completely abandoned my food in my quest. Edward nodded to Seth and they both looked at me. Edward slowed the operation down so I could catch it. His fork never reached his mouth with precision each bite loaded on his fork went to Seth's plate.

The conversation at the table opened up to include everyone. Leah, Sam and I tried to guess the girl that Seth liked, but Seth and Edward wouldn't share the secret. We didn't touch on the war again.

When Charlie had finished stuffing his grandbaby and tried to get her take seconds Bella called a halt by distracting Charlie with the presents under the tree. It was a cute and rather unique tree done up in "late bachelor." Charlie was immediately distracted. "Darling wait until you see all the pretty things Grandpa gotcha." She smiled the sweetest smile and I knew it was because Bella whisked the plates away from Charlie.

Once plates were returned to the kitchen everyone gathered in the livingroom again to watch the only child at the gathering open presents. What a mash up of stuff all carefully chosen more for Charlie than Renesmee. Charlie got her a plethora of dolls; baby dolls, rag dolls, Barbies and porcelain dolls as if he had no idea where she was developmentally, but girls liked dolls so one would fit the bill. Quil and Embry gave her a stuffed animal together. Jacob gave her a Quilieute promise bracelet. I fingered the one on my wrist remembering being a teen fantasizing about Sam giving me one of those one day. Aunt Sue gave her a set a beautifully illustrated children's books, a sharp contrast to the book of poetry Rachel chose for her. Seth and Leah gave her a coloring book and crayons, odd but maybe all kids liked to color. The present from Sam and I was last. Both Sam and Nessie seemed eager to see what was inside. She opened the UNO cards and seemed momentarily perplexed before briefly scanning the back. She smiled over at us. I loved Uno when I was a kid and I figured it would keep Jake entertained since the rest of the household seemed to prefer chess.

Everyone held their positions on the floor as conversation floated in a relaxing humorous manner that comes with being full and surrounded by good friends. I relaxed against Sam, Jake cradled Nessie in his lap, Edward had abandoned the card table to snuggle with Bella on the floor.

Renesmee caught my eye, she was staring at my scars. Children didn't make me feel uncomfortable because they were honest in their stares, they didn't drop their eyes. It took her awhile to pop out of Jacob's lap and glide over to me. She settled herself imperiously on my lap in manner of small kids everywhere and placed her hand on my scarred face. Her parents were tense like all parents tend to be when kids ask about my scars. Her tiny hand cupped my face and I was shocked at seeing the images play out. Hearing about it didn't prepare me for her gift first hand, it did keep me from pulling away however. She wanted to know if I was standing too close to Sam when he phased. Her mom had told her to give Jacob plenty of room when he phased or she could get hurt. Did I not stand back? I nodded solemnly, no bear story for this kid. She saw through all of that. She still caressed my scars wondering why I still had them. Why didn't I get her Granddad Carlisle to fix them? I looked to see who was still watching us, it was just her parents and Jacob. "They are permanent and they don't hurt." She looked at me and filled me with vision of an ethereal Carlisle Cullen, the best doctor in the world. She was sure he could fix them.

She was a sweet little girl, there was no way to resist it when she shared her thoughts and all the innocence of childhood was on display. She thought her granddaddy must be the best doctor in the world cause he was her granddad. As far as I knew, Carlisle wasn't a plastic surgeon but with vampires you could never tell.

I sniffed her hair, babies have to be smelled and she wasn't quite four months old yet. She smelled delightful, childlike and sweet. Instinct made me pull her closer. Something Leah said ran through my mind unbidden, "They want to tear that little girl limb from limb and burn her tiny body." The thought made my whole body cringe but once it was there I could not force it away. "Tear her apart and burn her body?" Oh God, why were we sitting around waiting. I wanted to pick her up and runaway. "Limb from limb," I couldn't stop the images. Could we hide her? I looked up and encountered Edward's eyes boring into mine. He looked like death seeing what was on my mind, for his sake I picked up Sam's hand looking for my calm center. Like the magic it was I calmed quickly, I focused on the room around me.

Aunt Sue, Charlie and I were the human minority in a room full of magic and myth, werewolves, vampires and this child was the most special of us all. Her warm body nestled next to me connected us, bringing us together to celebrate the birth of another child born to straddle worlds and change the course of human history. Would Renesmee change the course of history for the supernatural? For once I felt hope.


End file.
